Żarty (super księga)
Przychodzi baba do lekarza *... a lekarz też baba. *... a lekarza nie ma. *... a tam schody. *... z żabą na głowie. Lekarz pyta: – Co się stało? , a żaba na to: – Nie wiem, coś mi się do tyłka przykleiło. *... i dostaje ataku padaczki. Lekarz na to: – Dyskoteka piętro wyżej. *... z kawałkiem mózgu na dłoni. Lekarz: – Nie no! To się w głowie nie mieści! *... i mówi: – Panie doktorze, źle się czuję, niech pan mnie zbada. Lekarz ją bada, po czym mówi: – Za trzy sekundy pani umrze. Mijają trzy sekundy, baba umiera, a lekarz na to: – Prima Aprilis! *... z taczką wyładowaną margaryną. – Co pani jest? – Margaret Thatcher. *... z piłą elektryczną wbitą w plecy. – Co Pani się stało?! – A, rżnę się na okrągło... *... z zapaloną świeczką wsadzaną w ucho. – Co pani jest?! – A nic, słucham Żara *... i mówi, że widzi wszędzie krasnoludki. – Choroba, panie doktorze! Są wszędzie, chodzą mi nawet po ubraniu i ciągle je muszę strącać! O! Znowu! – Ale tylko nie na biurko! Nie na biurko proszę! *... i poddaje się badaniom. – Ile ma pani lat? – 62, panie doktorze.. – I starczy! *... i słyszy diagnozę – Do końca życia nie jeść! – No ale jak to?.. – No, te parę godzin chyba jakoś pani wytrzyma! *... z czarnym niemowlakiem na rękach. – Co się pani stało?! – Randka w ciemno *... z nożem wbitym w ucho. – Co się pani stało – Nic, słucham metalu *... na badanie. – Dobrze, gardło czyste, proszę się rozebrać. – A gdzie położyć ubranie, panie doktorze? – A tu, obok mojego. *... w zaawansowane ciąży. – Co się pani stało? – A tak sobie zaszłam. *... i pyta w jakich porach pan doktor przyjmuje. – W dzinsach. *... z butelką maggi na głowie i sterem ze statku wepchniętym w tyłek. – Co pani się stało?! – Magister. *... z garbem na plecach. – No i czego się pani tak skrada? *... z telefonem na głowie i ekspresem do kawy pod pachą. – Co się pani stało? – Teleexpress. *... z burakiem w jednej i butelką rumu w drugiej dłoni. – Co się pani stało? – Rumburak. *... z rybą w dłoni i planem Warszawy w tyłku. – Co się pani stało?! – Syrenka warszawska. *... z okularami na brzuchu. – Co się pani stało? – Ślepa kiszka. *... w towarzystwie młodej, seksownej córki. – Proszę się rozebrać – mówi lekarz chwytając córkę lekko za ramię drugą dłonią wskazując niewielki parawan.'' – Panie doktorze! Ale to ja jestem chora! Córka tylko mi towarzyszy, jakby mnie się słabo zrobiło czy coś.– Aha... proszę otworzyć szeroko usta i powiedzieć „aaaaa”. *... i mówi, że coś się jej po kiszkach wałęsa. Po badaniu lekarz mówi: – ''To nie Wałęsa, to Kwaśniewski. *... i pyta: – Panie doktorze, jak się nazywała ta moja choroba.. tak jakoś śmiesznie, żaba? kijanka? – Rak, proszę pani. *... i mówi, że jej mąż ma ciągle przymknięte, niemal zamknięte oczy. – Niech mu pani okłada te oczy jajami. Po tygodniu baba przychodzi znów do lekarza, który pyta o oczy męża. – Panie doktorze! Obyło się bez okładania oczu! Ledwo mu jaja do pępka dociągnęła, a taaaak gały wybałuszył! *... i mówi, że jej mąż twierdzi, że jest śnieżnym bałwanem i że czeka na zewnątrz, pod kliniką. – Dobrze, proszę o przyprowadzić''Baba wraca po chwili i z płaczem mówi, że z jej chłopa została tylko mokra plama i ubrania w których wyszedł. *... i mówi: – ''Panie doktorze! Już nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. – Następny proszę! *... z pługiem w plecach. Lekarz na to: – O rzesz ty! *... i pyta doktora co u niego słychać. – U mnie wszystko po staremu, ale coś pani ostatnio nie widziałem! – A, bo byłam chora. *... i słyszy diagnozę, iż powinna jeść dużo owoców, najlepiej bez obierania ze skórki. – Dobrze panie doktorze. – A jakie owoce lubi pani najbardziej? – Banany, pomarańcze, arbuzy i orzechy kokosowe. *... cała, od nosów butów po czubek głowy pokryta rzygowinami. – Niech się pani nie martwi! Wyliże się pani z tego! *... a lekarz biega wokół biurka. – co się panu stało, panie doktorze! – Lekarz okręgowy! *... i skarży się, że po kuracji hormonalnej włosy pojawiają się jej w coraz to innym miejscu – Hyymm.. a gdzie najwięcej? – Na jądrach *... i mówi: – Panie doktorze! Potrzeba mi rozrywki! – Jakiego rodzaju? – Męskiego! *... i skarży się, że nikt nie traktuje jej poważnie. Administrator: zablokował użytkownika: . Powód: Wygłupy. *... i zaczyna skakać. – Co się pani stało? – Za długa sprężynka! *... i pyta, za ile będzie zdrowa. – Jakieś 10, 15 tysięcy *... i skarży się, że jej znajomi uważają ją za wariatkę, ponieważ bardzo lubi pizze. – Ależ nie ma w tym nic nienormalnego - sam uwielbiam pizze. – W takim razie serdecznie zapraszam pana doktora do mnie na obiad, mam jej całą szafę! *... ze zezem zbieżnym. – Co pani taka skupiona? *... i skarży się, że ją wyrostek męczy. – A przez kolano i pasem smarka, to się uspokoi *... na co lekarz: – I jak tam pani hemoroidy? Pomogły ten leki, które zapisałem? – Oj, panie doktorze, trochę pomogły, ale ciężko idzie. Te długie tabletki to jeszcze idzie przełknąć, ale po kremie to naprawdę wymioty u mnie powoduje. *... i poddaje się badaniu. -''Jedno, surowe jajko dziennie.'' -''Panie doktorze, ale ja nie znoszę jajek.'' -''Jeść, nie znosić.'' *... z córką do której mówi: -''Stań no prosto, żeby pan doktor mógł zobaczyć jaka jesteś krzywa.'' *... i poddaje się badaniom. -''Ile ma pani lat?'' -''Dochodzę do pięćdziesiątki..'' -''Z której strony?'' *... i z miejsca zrzuca z siebie ubranie. -''Przy..przychodzi pani na badanie?'' -''Nie, na pieprzenie!'' *... a lekarz pyta -''Co pani jest?'' -''Bolą mnie zęby, i jestem w ciąży.'' -''To niech się pani zdecyduje bo nie wiem jak mam fotel ustawić!'' *... a lekarz pyta: -''I co, nie przeszkadza pani mieszkanie koło stadionu?'' Nie-nie nienienie nie-nie-nie-nie nienie. *... mówiąc: -''Panie doktorze! Mam wodę w kolanach!'' -''A ja cukier w kostkach.'' *... z zezowatą córką. -''Panie doktorze, jak jej pomóc?'' -''Poluźnić warkocz.'' *... z podpaską na głowie. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''Always on my mind.'' *... z szybą i siekierą w dłoniach. -''Co pani jest?'' -''Szklarska poręba.'' *... i mówi, że jej starego pszczoła ugryzła w przyrodzenie. -''No i co ja mam zrobić?'' -''Tak żeby ból, zaczerwienienie i świąd zniknęły ale opuchlizna została.'' *... i mówi, że sika czterema strużkami moczu. -''Czy to groźne, panie doktorze?'' -''To nie groźne, to guzik przy rozporku.'' *... z dzieckiem na badania.-''Czy mały przechodził odrę?'' -''Taaak panie doktorze, my są zza Buga!'' *... z nogą w gipsie. -''Czy ja mogłabym już schodzić po schodach panie doktorze?'' -''A jak długo ma pani założony gips?'' -''3 tygodnie i męczy mnie już schodzenie i wchodzenie po rynnach.'' *... z betoniarką na plecach. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''Aa..., zmieszałam się trochę...'' *... z granatem w dłoni. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''Jestem seksbomba!'' *... ze oparzonym od kopnięcia prądem palcem i stopą. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''Prąd mnie kopnął..'' -''No a noga?!'' A, oddałam mu. *... i skarży się, że jej mąż kompletnie stracił zainteresowanie seksem. -''Niech państwo pojadą na wczasy.'' -''A dokąd?'' W przeciwnym kierunku. *... z telefonem na głowie. -''O kurcze, kto pani taki numer wykręcił?'' *... z kierownicą wbitą w plecy. -''Kto panią do mnie skierował?'' *... z bandażem na kostce. -''Co się pani stało?'' -''Mam zraniony nadgarstek.'' -''To dlaczego bandaż jest na kostce?'' -''Cholera, znowu się zsunął!'' *... i poddaje się badaniu. Po wszystkim lekarz mówi: -''Niech zażywa pani kąpieli błotnych.'' -''I to pomoże, panie doktorze?'' -''Nie, ale zacznie się pani przyzwyczajać do ziemi.'' *... i mówi, że po stosunku zawsze oczy świecą się jej na czerwono. -''A ile ma pani lat?'' -''62'' -''To dlatego, że jedzie już pani na rezerwie.'' *... i mówi, że nie może się pozbyć obsesyjnych myśli o seksie nachodzących ją, gdy prowadzi samochód. -''Proszę kupić auto z automatyczną skrzynią biegów.'' *... i mówi, że jej stary uważa, że jest lodówką. -''Proszę go do mnie w takim razie przyprowadzić.'' -''Dobrze, panie doktorze, ale dopiero jutro bo muszę go najpierw rozmrozić.'' *... z dwoma workami wypełnionymi burakami. -''Po co przyniosła pani te dwa worki buraków??'' -''Co, dwa za mało?'' *... i skarży się, że gdy się schyla, to jej w kręgosłupie strzyka. -''Nie schylać się! Następna proszę!'' *... i poddaje się gruntownym badaniom, które nic nie wykazują. -''Ale właściwie, to co pani jest?'' -''Nie wiem, od miesiąca nie choruję!'' *... i bez słowa wchodzi pod biurko. -''Długo pani nie pociągnie, bo ja za 15 minut idę do domu.'' *... i mówi, że chyba ma sklerozę. -''A od kiedy?'' -''Co od kiedy?'' *... i pyta:-''Panie doktorze, czy miałby pan coś na moje zęby?'' -''Tak, foliowy woreczek.'' *... i poddaje się badaniom. -''Ile ma pani lat?'' -''Za tydzień kończę 63.'' -''No, miejmy nadzieję!'' *... i słysz od lekarza wyrok -''Został pani miesiąc życia!'' -''O Boże... mam jeszcze tyle spraw do załatwienia!'' -''A, zapomniałbym - miałem to pani przekazać już na poprzednich badaniach 4 tygodnie temu.'' *... i mówi: -''Panie doktorze, nie mam piersi!'' -''Ajajaj.'' *... i mówi: -''Panie doktorze, jestem panu dłużna moje życie!'' -''Bez przesady. Tysiąc złotych za każdą z ośmiu wizyt...'' *... -''No! Dzisiaj ma już pani znacznie ładniejszy kaszel!'' -''Dużo dla pana doktora trenowałam!'' *... i mówi, że ma gwiżdżące piersi. -''To dziwne.. proszę się rozebrać i pokazać mi piersi.'' Baba zdejmuje kurtkę - spod bluzki piersi wyglądają normalnie. Podobnie gdy zdejmuje bluzkę i podkoszulek. Gdy tylko baba kończy ściągać biustonosz - piersi Fiuuuuu gwizdnęły o podłogę. *... i poddaje się standardowej procedurze. Lekarz był prywatny, więc gdy przyszło zapłacić za wizytę, baba mówi: -''Panie doktorze... nie mam pieniędzy... czy zgodzi się pan na zapłatę... w naturze?'' -''E? ... A co mi tam!'' Baba rozbiera się i okazuje się, że jest jej skóra jest cała czarna od sadzy lub innego brudu. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''A, przed chwilą węgiel kupowałam.'' *... i prosi: -''Niech mi pan da coś na chciwość. Tylko dużo, bardzo dużo!!'' *... z piłą mechniczną w tyłku. -''Panie doktorze! Niech wypisze mi pan zwolnienie chorobowe, bo tak mnie głowa boli, wymiotować się chce, mroczki przed oczami, pragnienie, poty, oj...'' -''No a po co pani piła?'' *... z piaskiem w zębach. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''Glebogryzarka.'' *... i mówi: -''Panie doktorze, karmię mojego starego ciągle pyrami, aby nabrał sił i więcej mógł... no brombać no!-''Proszę pani, od krochmalu, to tylko kołnierzyk staje. *... i mówi: -''Panie doktorze, niech mnie pan skieruje na badania RTG, po ostatnim tak dobrze się czułam...'' *... i mówi: -''Panie doktorze, mam takie głupie wrażenie, że ktoś ciągle za mną chodzi...'' -Ciężka sprawa... a kim pani jest z zawodu?''-''Przewodniczką. *... i żali się, że cierpi na bezsenność. -''Cóż, przede wszystkim trzeba ustalić i zlikwidować źródło tej bezsenności.'' -''O nie, swojego dziecka to ja skrzywdzić nie dam!'' *... z niemowlakiem-Murzynkiem. -''Nie no! Kto pani taką ciemnotę wcisnął?'' *... z łopatą w plecach. -''Ale się pani wkopała!'' *... i mówi -''Jestem skonana.''-A ja ze Spider-mana! *... z pinezką w tyłku. Lekarz na to: -''Proszę usiąść wygodnie!'' *... z garbem na plecach. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''Nic, ciąża pozamaciczna.'' *... i macha nogą. -''Co się pani stało?!'' -''Hulajnoga.'' *... z nożem wbitym w plecy. -''Niech mi pan doktor pomoże!'' Lekarz jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągnął nóż z pleców baby i wbił go w jej oko. -''Okulista piętro niżej!'' *... i mówi: -''Panie doktorze, jest taka delikatna sprawa - chyba zaszłam...'' -''No to niech pani odejdzie!'' -''Ale to nie od chodzenia! To od pieprzenia!'' -''To niech się pani odpieprzy!'' *... i daje mu swoje wyniki badań. -''Oj, nie podoba mi się pani...'' -''Pan doktor też nie jest jak z żurnala!'' *... staje na baczność z uniesiona i prawicą i krzyczy Sieg Heil! -''Co się pani stało?! Przecież wojna się już dawno skończyła!'' -''Tak, ale ja pana rozpoznałam, doktorze Mengele!'' *... z parówką w tyłku. -Co się pani stało?!''-''Hot Dog! *... z wielkim kawałkiem szyby wbitej w plecy. -Co się pani stało?!''-''Szybowiec! *... i mówi, że złamała rękę. -''Gdzie?'' -''W kuchni.'' *... z liśćmi na głowie. -''Co pani tak zdębiała?'' -''A, czasem tak mi włosy dęba staja.'' *... i żali się, że bardzo się źle czuje, ponieważ koń ją kopnął. -''A gdzie?'' -''A u szwagra na wsi.'' *... będąc w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży i mówi: -''Panie doktorze! Termin minął 2 tygodnie temu! Kiedy będę rodzić??'' -''A bóle ma pani?'' -''A pan doktor ślepy?'' *... na co lekarz od razu mówi -''Niech pani przestanie już do mnie tak często przychodzić, kawały zaczynają o nas opowiadać!'' *... i lekarz pyta: –''Brała pani moje tabletki na odchudzanie?'' –''Tak, brałam.'' –''A ile?'' –''Ile, ile... Aż się najem!'' Przychodzi chłop do lekarza ERROR 404 Inne Przychodzi trup baby do lekarza, na co lekarz mówi Dlaczego tak późno?! Przychodzi trup baby do lekarza i kładzie się na kozetce, na co lekarz pyta -I czego mi się tu rozkłada?-A co, mam gnić w poczekalni? Przychodzi lekarz nad grób baby złożyć kwiaty i zapalić znicz. Gdy schyla się by postawić na nagrobku płonący lampion słyszy głos baby mówiący Panie doktorze, mam pan coś na robaki?' Przychodzi pół baby do lekarza-Co pani jest!?-Ba Przychodzi 78% baby do lekarza.-A gdzie reszta?Baba wyciąga krótkofalówkę i mówi-E8, E8 odbiór! Przychodzi zezowata baba do lekarza z zezem. Lekarz:-Nie wszystkie na raz proszę!-Ja nie do pana, ja do tego lekarza stojącego pod oknem. Przychodzi... koń do lekarza. Zaraz za koniem wchodzi baba.-Co się pani stało?!-Zakonnica. Przychodzi osrana baba do lekarza.-Co się pani stało?!-Widziałam orła cień! Przyjeżdża na rowerze baba do lekarza w ręku trzymając granat.-Co się pani stało?!-Wyścig zbrojeń. Przychodzi w Wigilię baba do lekarza i mówi ludzkim głosem. Przychodzi 250 kilowa baba do lekarza. -Przykro mi, pani problem mnie przerasta. Przychodzi trzy dziesiąte baby do lekarza, na co lekarz: - A gdzie reszta?? Na to baba wyjmuje krótkofalówkę i mówi: - Zero siedem, zgłoś się